


Kylo Needs His Coffee

by Dr_Roslin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 - Ben Solo Still Missing, Ben I'm begging you, Coffee is life, Get in the fucking Falcon, Go with Han, Han Solo Lives, Han Solo will take care of you, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, My brain is screaming at me, No Pregnancy, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, There's so much angst here, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness abounds, who are we kidding?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Roslin/pseuds/Dr_Roslin
Summary: Kylo Ren joins the Resistance after the battle of Starkiller Base, having returned with Han (Han Solo lives - you know you want it!) Ben Solo's not quite home, yet, though.And yes, I wrote this whole fluffy thing to get to one scene :)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Kylo Needs His Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo Ren joins the Resistance after the battle of Starkiller Base, having returned with Han (Han Solo lives - you know you want it!) Ben Solo's not quite home, yet, though. 
> 
> Inspired by a clip from this interview between Adam Driver and the SAG Foundation which makes me happier than it ought. The part I'm thinking of starts at 48:17  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5wmoYWB4b0

Kylo Ren is an ass. 

He knows this. Even long before he'd ripped his family apart, even as a child, he'd been _difficult _. Living as Snoke's 'apprentice' for the last decade had only reinforced his natural tendencies towards impatience and arrogance.__

____

(Though, honestly, what would you expect would happen once he'd found his good 'ole Uncle Luke standing over him with a flaming lightsaber? It was no wonder he'd gone Dark Side - finally listening to all the poison Snoke had been whispering in his ear since before he could remember.) 

____

The fact that Snoke has no intention of giving him up isn't helping. Even after Kylo Ren had failed him so spectacularly, even after he’d gone with instinct and had decided, even without consciously doing so, to _not_ stab his father in the chest with his lightsaber and instead to stumble into the _Millennium Falcon_ , his arm draped around Han's shoulders for support as the Starkiller Base - stupid name, Hux's idea - had disintegrated under them. 

____

Even after all that, Snoke keeps trying to whisper in his ear. 

____

_Who are you kidding? You'll always be a monster. Come home._

____

The dark voice is insidious, and even knowing what it is, Kylo Ren struggled to keep Snoke out. The constant struggle made him even less even tempered than he'd ever been, even more likely to want to break things just to drown out the voice of his former Master as it whispers in his ear. 

____

So, yes, Kylo Ren's an ass, has always been an ass, would most likely always _be_ an ass.

____

What he can't figure out is why Rey is being so nice to him. Even if he had turned to Light, had, at least grudgingly, joined the Resistance, the fact was that he'd still committed unforgivable crimes while under Snoke's tutelage, and no amount of amnesty can make that go away. 

____

People on this remote Resistance base avoid him, fair enough. Other than his mother, Han and Chewie (who still treats him as the lost teenager they both knew he is), no one wants to get near him. He was sure Rey would follow the example of her compatriots Finn and Poe Dameron. The three of them, at least, knew what he was capable of, were less likely to fall for the leadership line that his redemption would act as an inspiration to foment rebellion in the ranks of the First Order.

____

Of all people, she should know. 

____

The damage he'd done and the way they'd looked directly into each other's worst memories - it haunts him. 

____

They'd hashed it out when they'd landed -

____

_she'd tried to kill him, he'd held her off, she'd slashed open his face with his grandfather's lightsaber_

____

-and they _were_ working through the nature of their connection. 

____

(Mainly since Leia had insisted. _Either kill each other or train with each other in the Force, she'd told them, even as blood continued to drip from Kylo's face. At this point I don't particularly care which._ )

____

Still....

____

Jedi or not, Rey of all people should be giving him a wide berth. Instead, as they train together, she seems to get more and comfortable with him. Starts to slip, starts to forget he's still mostly Kylo Ren and still barely Ben Solo. Starts to relax around him, tease him, even. And every morning, she waits for him as he leaves his quarters to escort him to what passed for a mess hall on this crazy planet. She eats with him, she spars with him, she trains with him in the Jedi arts - and she brings him coffee every day. He didn't get it. Though he'd never admit it, he _was_ grateful - her being there made it less likely people would spit on him - but that doesn't meant he understood it. 

____

The only thing more confusing was the reaction he evoked in the million little kids running around. For reasons passing understanding, they find him fascinating. Flat out, unquestioning adoration is not something he's used to, but ever since his first sparring session with Rey (the first one where she hadn't tried to kill him, at least, not seriously), these kids could seemingly not get enough of him. Worse, the kids seemed to find his helmet - which he still wore as he fought, he just couldn't seem to give it up - absolutely delightful. 

____

Thus, every morning he was greeted with a chorus of small voices.

____

"Good morning Kylo Ren."

____

"Morning."

____

"Good morning Kylo Ren."

____

"Morning." 

____

At least they didn't seem to mind his grumbling.

____

So it was that the former Leader of the Knights of Ren, one of the most fearsome and intimidating men in the universe, a man whose sadistic master had encouraged him to atrocities beyond that which was immoral and wicked and perverted and self-destructive and masochistic, was followed around by a pack of small children on most days. 

____

And yet. 

____

That still didn't explain the coffee.

____

Every morning. 

____

"Good morning, Ben."

____

_How could he explain he'd lost all right to that name?_

____

"Good morning, Rey."

____

"Coffee?"

____

How was he going to say no? She was standing right there, tempting him.

____

As he thanked her, remembering the manners his mother had drilled into him and which he'd never quite lost, and as he remembered not to snap at the most incurably cheerful morning person he'd ever met, he couldn't help but wonder what made her so determined to drag him kicking and screaming into the light. 

____

_Plus, what did she do to that coffee that made it taste so good?_

____

The day she and Han prepared to leave to chase yet another rumor of Luke Skywalker's presence on some remote, as yet unknown of world, she met up with him to walk him to breakfast, and he couldn’t wait any longer. He had to ask . At the very least it would be a nice distraction from the dread he felt waiting for the increasingly inevitable return of his former Master. 

____

Even as he opened his mouth, another child, smaller than even the others, ran up to him. 

____

"Good morning Kylo Ren."

____

It was adorable, but the coffee Rey had graced him with was barely in his hand, and he'd yet to take even the smallest sniff of it, let alone a sip. 

____

_You know -_

____

Trying to be gentle, he looked down, _way, way down,_ to the beseeching eyes meeting his. 

____

"Morning.”

____

“Just give me a second. Kylo needs his coffee,” he muttered under his breath, still smiling a bit. 

____

He wasn't prepared for what happened next, and openly stared as the tiny child looked up at Rey with a earnest expression on his face.

____

"Kylo Ren needs his coffee, Rey."

____

She smiled back. 

____

"Working on it, Jevan." 

____

"Okay. Good morning Rey. Good morning Kylo Ren. Drink your coffee, Kylo Ren."

____

As the child bounced off, Ben turned to stare at the slight woman trying so hard not to laugh in his face.

____

"Did you - did you put him up to that?"

____

"You know you talk to yourself, right?"

____

He stared. 

____

Maybe. 

____

Sometimes?

____

"I talk to myself?"

____

"Quite a lot."

____

She smirked at him.

____

"And apparently that wasn't the first time you'd said you needed your coffee. So the kids made sure I knew about it." She smirked again. "They were keen to point out that you're much less grumpy once you have it. Less likely to yell. Less likely to break things. They're not entirely sure exactly what coffee _is_ , but they respect that you need it."

____

He felt the flush rise all the up his neck, past his cheeks, turning his ears bright red.

____

"They told you - "

____

"Drink your coffee, Kylo Ren. You've got a long day ahead of you, and I won't always be here to take care of you."

____

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter at @RandomBks if you want to say 'hi'.


End file.
